Guest Appearances
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: Okay this is a tie into my story April Rhodes Act I. I like to let my friends volunteer to what I call "guest star" in my April Rhodes stories and make up their own OC. WARNING: WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS TO FUTURE EVENTS IN THE APRIL RHODES SERIES!
1. Recap

**Hey, welcome to this random new story! **

**Okay, so not technically new, this is a branch to _April Rhodes Act I. _I like to let my friends make guest appearances as their own OCs, just for fun, and I put those parts here for if they end up not fitting into the story or if I haven't put them in yet anyways. **

**This takes place after where I left off in _Act I_ so I should bring you up to speed. This is a recap in April's POV just in case to fill you all in on what I have yet to post and stuff like that. I have a pile of IMs of dialogue with whatslifereally but no time to turn them into writing so I haven't updated that in forever. **

**DON'T OWN IT PEOPLE! THANKS FOR THE WISHFUL THINKING!**

**

* * *

**

_April's POV_

I used to be a different person. I was sober and happy. I had a home, a family. Until all of that changed. I must also add the fact that I'm ageless, and not in the way you'd think. Okay, I better straighten this out for ya.

Here's the story of my life.

I was an orphan. An abandoned child found in cowtown Lima, Ohio. Ever since I was three I knew I could sing. I was a performer right from the beginning. As I grew up, I was moved on from foster home to foster home. I hated it.

When I was six I decided I'd had enough. I left the care of my current "guardians" and struck out on my own. I sang on the streets for money. I entered competitions and won every one. People thought I was going somewhere. The thing was, I was practically uneducated. Sure, I went to school. But I was too dang tired from performing the night before to pay attention during class. I would always conk out by five minutes into class. It was a wonder I even made it to senior year of high school.

After I dropped out of school with my high school sweetheart, I moved to New York City and moved in with a group of fun bohemians. Mark, Roger, Mimi, Maureen, Collins, Angel and Joanne. At some point I got drunk and slept with some idiot doctor who kept reappearing in my life over the years and fathered a set of mixed-race twins I had. Around then I met my formally suicidal, soon-to-be-insane sister, Olive, with her little daughter, Carrie. I moved in with them and Olive's eventual husband, Ned the Pie Maker. After a storm of arguments with the now-insane Olive I moved back to the Bohemians, only to fall in love with the adorably nerdy Mark. After more unnameable events I moved back into an apartment over the Pie Hole with Mark by my side. Soon after that, Olive married Ned, I got pregnant again, and Mark proposed to me.

More arguing (Olive joined a DRUG RING and almost fell in love with a freaking DEALER). I moved to cafe down the street with Lauren, the cafe owner/good friend of mine and almost mother. Olive got arrested, I collapsed. Enter, my son, Anthony, via c-section.

I started to run low on money and my depression set in. I began using drugs for a while, hooking and stripping to earn enough money to get by until Lauren gave me a raise and helped me go clean. Unfortunately I already apparently had gotten myself pregnant YET AGAIN because of my past hooking (I must add here that I had no idea what protection was because, as I said before, during class I was ASLEEP!). To save my own skin, I lied to Mark and pretended that I was surrogate for Lauren so she adopted the baby girl I had.

A little after that I went into a deep state of depression (again) watching Lauren raise my daughter and I started using drugs again. Lauren was furious and for the third time I tried to go sober. Once I was clean again I noticed that over the two times I had gotten pregnant I was getting a bit fat (pie and hot cocoa does that to a person, and on a short person every pound counts). Being that self-concious, all-about-looks person that I am, I stupidly stopped eating… and died.

As you can clearly see, I'M NOT DEAD! You have Ned to thank for that (sort of, I do anyways). I also do not ever age which can be a bit of a problem when you're living in a town where you're put in the paper for turning in the leader of a drug ring (see LOCAL HOOKER BUSTS DRUG RING, it's gotta be lying around somewhere).

A while after being undead I finally got married to Mark and Olive continued trying to ruin my life. Again, I need to add something here. Olive and Ned, though married, are a very off and on couple. Olive at this point had become a bitter, angry, and very pissed off drunk that behaves worse than me after a few boxes of wine and a fistful of horse tranquilizer.

Yup. She's that bad.

Flash forward about two months. I was again pregnant with Mark's kid (yes, I KNOW this makes me look bad, but this time I know who's it is!) and Olive had become so angry and aggressive that she's scared her eldest daughter (she had three kids by now) out of the house and into mine. Carrie and I had always had a very close relationship over the years and had formed a close bond with me. It's always been more of a mother-daughter thing than Olive ever had with her. By New Years it seemed that Ned and Olive had finally seen reason and signed the adoption papers.

Yes I know this sounds really weird, but by the time I was twenty two, I had five kids. One set of twins, a son and daughter, and my niece I adopted. The apartment was crowded. Lauren, Emerson, me, Mark, seven kids and a dog that my mother in law sent to annoy me. Good thing I lived above a cafe full of food so there was plenty for everyone, otherwise I don't know how everything would have gone.

Fun fact about my friends and family: everyone in it either hates me or hates each other. It's a big fat mess of hate. My Olive hates Mary Jo (friend of mine/possible long lost sister), Lauren hates my mom, Mark's mom hates me, me and Emerson have a back and forth routine, I, myself, hate my mom, Mark's mom, and Olive part-time, and Ned is just… there. He's had a few fights with me but we usually get along pretty good, he doesn't really hate Olive, but after the problems they had I wouldn't be surprised if they're separated by now.

Wow… that's a lot of hate.

But even with all of the head-butting and disagreements and all-out brawls in Olive's case, I was happy with my life. I had a comfortable, could-be-larger-but-nice apartment, a "mom" to watch over me (Lauren had, and always will, feel like my mom more than my own ever did), a husband, and a family to call my own.  
Then Olive had to ruin it.

I guess she had the right to, she vowed she would right to my face. I ruined her life just as much as she did mine, though I myself didn't mean to. I didn't want to have to bring her to the sad reality that Cameron the drug dealer was a horrible guy and was even sleeping with me (long story, don't ask). I didn't mean to win her daughter over to feeling like I was her mom more than her (all I did was never get angry and love her unconditionally), and it's definitely not my fault she argued with Ned every night! I was on a friendlier basis with him than his own wife! I even slept with him once! (whoops… oh crap… well she cheated with Mark so that makes us even!).

Okay, yeah, it does look like I meant to ruin her life, especially the Cameron and Ned things, but I was drunk, sad, high, and angry with each of those, I couldn't think straight! Anyways, I didn't even know who Cameron WAS! Not really, I just knew he was the guy who raped Olive and sold drugs. I didn't know he was the one that sold to ME and besides, he paid me to sleep with him! That's when I was out hooking for money.

Well that was a mouthful. I bet ya want leave now, but wait! There's more to my story! (yes, I KNOW it's complicated, but that's just my stinking life). Olive had been terrorizing my life on purpose. She seduced with Mark, ruined my wedding reception, got me kicked out of my own apartment, and almost got me arrested for what she was doing (we look exactly identical to the police)!

But still, all of them except one she did just to ruin my life. All I did was win Carrie's love and (I am really, really, sorry I did this actually) sleep with Cameron and Ned. Both I purely was NOT fully aware of the situation. I didn't know that this was THE Cameron and he PAID me to do it. To this day, the thought of Cam the Creeper makes me shudder and want to puke. With Ned we were both too drunk and angry to know, or care, that we were cheating (turns out, as I mentioned above, that Olive seduced Mark into sleeping with her. Ned and I were both mad about it and got together for a brief time).

Ever heard of a more dysfunctional sister relationship? Here's the saddest part: we used to be not only sisters, but best friends. Up until Cameron and drugs for us both, we loved each other. One always told the other EVERYTHING. Well, except maybe a dark secret or two. We saw each other every day, spent tons of time together, and always helped and defended the other.

That's why I gave her that painful reality check. It's because I didn't want to see her get hurt any more than she was. Cam already had, at that point, caused a nervous breakdown, an accidental abortion, a police targeting (where they caught me instead), AND a case of severe memory loss. I didn't want to see anything else like that happen so I brought her back down from her delusions of Cam's love and gave her the hard truth. He hurt her, and he doesn't care. She was grateful for about a week before things went sour. That's when she yelled, "YOU'RE DEAD, APRIL! I'M GOING TO RUIN YOUR LIFE! I PROMISE!" as she was dragged out the door by Emerson Codfish.

Soon after that I went into a deep depression for the third time (hey, Olive has anger problems but that doesn't mean I don't have one too. I get depressed a lot!). I began to sneak out and take new drugs, go out hooking, and stuff like that. With luck like mine, I was sure to get caught… and I did. Soon after I arrived in the Papen County Prison for drug use and prostitution. Apparently it's illegal. When I got to the jail I saw Olive. She was arrested AGAIN for seven D.U.I.s. After a rare sisterly talk with her in jail I snuck Olive out after the guard let me go (long story). I snuck her back to Lauren's and into my room. Olive started popping random pills in the bedroom when I came back with a wine bottle. She TOLD ME OFF! It turns out that Cookie's bipolar pills treat Olive's anger issues. So, we sneak over to the Pie Hole where I saw none other than CHUCK. God I hate her.

Well we end up taking my nephew Nathan and bring him to Lauren's. Olive found an apartment for herself to go clean in when I just HAD to open my big mouth and say that Carrie was mine now.

Traditionally, Olive got pissed and chased me down the road when we came to Carrie. She confessed that the adoption papers weren't real… she faked them. That meant I wasn't her mom and I felt crushed. I gave Carrie up to my sister when she came running after me.

She wanted to stay with me, not Olive. That was why she even signed the papers for Olive, to live with me! So I decided to fight. Go against the laws, just for her.

Because that's how much I love her.


	2. Rae: Some Favors

**Okay, this is gonna be full of spoilers to April Rhodes Act I but who cares. I haven't been able to post in forever! Just a few heads up, April's being hunted down by drug ring members after she turned in Cameron (that guy who raped Olive) and then Olive had a breakdown which kind of left her completely screwed up. Now, her anger management is worse than ever and she scared Carrie into April's apartment with Lauren where she faked a signature on some adoption papers. I'll be posting those parts later but even if this doesn't end up going into the story I like letting friends make guest appearances on this story.**

**GUEST WRITER: DEMLURINA AS RAE**

**I DON'T OWN APRIL RHODES OR ANYTHING ELSE HERE EXCEPT A FEW OCS!

* * *

**

I sit down at a table, crying.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" someone asks me.

I look up to see a girl with long brown hair, and short but not as short as me.

"My life is just a mess right now," I sob.

"I know how that feels," she sighs. "Want to talk about it?"

"Sure," I say.

She puts and arm around my shoulders as I begin to tell her the story. "Well there is the problem that I want to keep my niece but my sister is literally crazy."

_Crazy like blackmail me and swear to ruin my life crazy. _

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. maybe you could share her," she says.

"You kiddin'?" I ask with surprise, "My sister practically wants to KILL ME! Literally!"

"Oh wait, I knew I had seen you before. Is your sister Olive Snook?" she asks. "I hear about her. The only advice I can give you is that you just ask your niece what she wants. Let her decide."

"I already did ask her. She wants me, it's my sister that's being stubborn," I say.

_She did fake some adoption papers just to live with me…_

"Well, there is another way I could help you," she sighs.

"Really?"

"Yes, you and your sister are identical twins, right?"

"Um no, actually," I reply.

"You seem alike, and you did say that your niece gets you confused sometimes? So just dress up like your sister and it will seem to everyone around you that you are Olive."

"Well… actually she just broke out of prison… someone might arrest me… again," I say.

_Just like last time when I was taking her home from that area. _

"Than just call the police tell her where she is and then they come and get her and you have your niece all to yourself," she replies, snapping her fingers.

"Ya know, that might be a good idea… the only reason I helped her out in the first place was because she was acting like her old self… then she lost it again," I sigh.

_Though bipolar pills seem to work on her. _

"See, but what are you goin' to do if she acts like her old self once you get home?"

"Um… no idea. Dang why is this so hard to fix!" I exclaim.

_This is so frustrating!_

"Because that's life, sweetheart," she says, "But I know you can figure it out."

"Thanks, um…"

"Rae, my name is Rae, by the way," she says.

"Oh. Well, thanks, Rae." I smile at her.

"No problem," Rae replies, "I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks," I say looking out the window. "but I might also have to go and hide, like, now."

_Crap that stupid drug ring! They're still out to get me and I can see then just out the window._

Rae's mouth falls open. "Oh well here hide in under the table, your so small no body will see you. Plus the table cloth will hide you." she motions me under the table.

"Hey let me know if those people outside just leave," I whisper sliding under the table.

Rae looks out the window. "Okay, I will. Hang on, their coming."

"Dang it! How is it that the police haven't got them yet? It's been over a year since I set Cam up!" I whisper/yell under the table as Rae shuses me.

"Hey you have you seen a woman named April Rhodes? She looks like that girl, Olive Snook that was arrested the other day?" I hear a voice say.

"No, I haven't, sorry," I hear Rae say.

"Fine, thanks for your time," he replies, his voice full of suspicion.

"It's clear."

"Thanks," I say coming out, "I owe ya my skin for that."

"Don't worry about it," Rae shrugs her shoulders.

"Those guys are seriously out to kill me. Wait, almost everyone is…"

"Well I hope they give up soon," Rae says.

"They've been at it for a year, Rae."

"Well you never know," Rae replies, looking shocked.

"Either I'll get lucky and they'll give up, or the police might actually catch them," I say.

"Well, you never know who will call," Rae says, grinning and taking out her cell.

"You'll do that? Really? Someone else might start goin' after you."

_Like, more gang members, or, anyone. _

"My uncle is a cop. Trust me, I'll be fine," Rae says.

"Well… thanks," I reply, the urge to hug her.

* * *

**Kay I know it might be kinda confusing but I'll explain more later if you just review/message me! I'll explain later!**


	3. Rae: A Book

**Kay decided to do another chapter in this thing. **

**GUEST STAR: DEMLURINA! AGAIN! AS RAE!**

**

* * *

**

A few days later I'm at Starbucks when I see Rae and join her.

"Oh, hi, Rae," I say.

"Hey, April, how is everything?" she asks me.

"Well it's nice to not having to hide whenever I go out," I reply with a smile.

Rae laughs. "Yeah, I would say it is. How's your niece?"

"Well that matter isn't quite solved," I slap my face with my palm. "I forgot how good she is at escaping jail."

Rae gasps "You mean she got away again?"

"Yup."

"Oh no, where is your niece then if you know she's loose?"

"Oh she's at home. I have Codfish watching her and the others just in case," I say.

Rae nods. "Oh okay, you had me worried for a minute." She sighs. "I'm baffled I don't see how she could have escaped that easily."

_Have you ever met her?_

"Well she was a dealer, she's been arrested about three or more times, and… she's a part time nut. I think she needs some kind of doctor to look at her brain or something."

"Yeah, I think so too, Maybe they could give some of your smarts to her," Rae replies.

_What smarts?_

"I don't know about my smarts, I've got problems of my own to sort out."

_Drugs, drinking, the fact that I still haven't sorted out my life properly…_

"Yeah, but still you seem to handle them better than she does. Hey you want some coffee?" Rae offers.

"That would be great, thanks."

"What would you like?" Rae asks.

"Just a latte would be good," I say.

"Okay one sec." Rae leaves to get the coffee but stops to see a small woman sitting at the bar stools as I sit waiting for her coffee. She runs back to me before getting the coffee "April, I think we need to leave now."

"Why?" I ask looking over and I see someone who is obviously Olive. "Oh. Come on, let's go."

_Crap, it's Olive. Why is she hiding at Starbucks?_

Rae nods so we leave quickly but she turns around to see the Olive following us out the door.

"Crap she's seen me," I mutter.

Rae pulls me close. "What do we do?" she asks me.

_Ummm… Lauren's. We've had to throw her out countless times because she's not welcome anymore. _

"Come on," I say, "she's not allowed into my apartment."

"Okay."

I take Rae's hand and dash off in the direction of Lauren's Lunch Café/my apartment. She clutches my hand when they make it into the cafe.

"Okay now what do we do? She has seen me, she will come after me."

I look around for Codfish.

_Where is he?_

"CODFISH!" I yell, "OLIVE AT 12 O'CLOCK!"

I take Rae's hand and lead her upstairs into the apartment "We've had to drag her out before," I say.

"Okay, but what will happen after she leaves?" Rae asks, "I can't go home, she has seen my face."

"I guess ya could stay here until we figure out what do about her."

"Oh no, April, I couldn't ask you to do that," Rae says.

"No, it's fine. I'll just have to make sure Codfish doesn't complain… then again, he complains about everything."

Rae giggles but suddenly shuts up when she hears Olive's voice.

Olive looks at Rae. "Who's this?" she asks me.

Rae shudders and doesn't answer.

"Since when didn't Codfish throw Olive out when I ask?" I mutter, giving Olive the family Death Glare. "Someone, now get out."

"I'm not leaving until you give me Carrie," Olive replies stubbornly.

"Well I'm not gonna do that. Where IS Codfish anyways?" I mutter "I thought he was here."

"Maybe he's in the back, I'll go look," Rae says and starts to the back when Olive blocks her.

"Olive, why don't you just give up already?" I say to Olive, "She wants to stay with me."

"I don't care if she wants to stay with you she's coming home with me!"

Rae hides in the back of the kitchen while Olive and I argue. I see Emerson come into the kitchen so I start listening to their conversation.

"What are you doing in the back of the kitchen?" I hear him ask.

"I was hiding from Olive she looking for—" Rae's eyes get wide when she see Cookie.

Cookie looks at Rae. "Hi," she says.

Rae smiles "Hi, here why don't you stay here with me while Emerson takes care of this?"

"Okay."

Rae pulls her down beside herself as Olive and I continue to argue but freezes when Olive says her name.

"Is that mommy?" Cookie asks Rae with a scared look on her face.

"Yes, but you don't want to go out there right now while they are arguing, do you?"

"No but I can't tell their voices apart when I just hear them," Cookie says.

Rae sighs. "See the one standing near the stairs? That's April, your aunt. Is that the one you want to be with?"

Cookie nods.

"Just wait back here with me till the other leaves and you can be with her

Codfish starts dragging Olive out.

"Here, cover your ears." Rae places her hands over Cookie's ears so she can't hear Olive yell as Codfish drags my sister out of the café/apartment.

_Thanks, Rae!_

Rae removes her hands from Cookie's ears. "Okay, now you can go," she says.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Cookie asks.

"My name is Rae," she replies smiling.

I come over and pick up my niece. "Thanks for watchin' her, Rae," I say.

"No problem, anytime you need me, you know where to find me."

"Okay," I smile and hug Rae who hugs me back.

"But I don't know if I should go home tonight," she says.

"Well you can stay here for the night," I reply. "Do you mind crowded apartments? There are six kids in here and a dog."

Rae shrugs. "Hey, I've got eight brothers so I think I can handle it," she says with a smile.

"Well my husband is staying out for the day so I can lend you my bed. I've slept on the couch plenty of times."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. You and Carrie can have the bed, I've slept on a couch my whole life."

"She has her own room," I laugh.

"Oh okay. Sorry, I didn't know that."

"She can sleep on my bed, I could sleep with Auntie April," Cookie says.

Rae smiles and hugs her. "Aw thanks sweetie."

"Sure," Cookie replies hugging her back.

"Who knows, April, maybe with my help we can get Olive, and you and Carrie can finally get your peace."

"That would be great." I smile.

"This looks like the beginning of a good friendship," Rae says with a nod.

"I agree."

Rae hugs me and I hug back.

"Come on, do you want that coffee? We have plenty of food in the café downstairs."

Rae nods. "Yeah, sure."

I lead her back into the café.

"Oh, and we have other stuff too, it's a café and bakery," I say.

"Oh a turnover sounds good right about now. Want to share one?"

"Sure, hang on," I say going off to get one.

"Okay."

I hand Rae the turnover.

"Thanks," says.

"Sure," I reply, "This is pretty much were everyone who lives in this apartment eats or at least get the food."

"Those so cool, you never have to cook or anything."

"Actually… I can't cook," I laugh.

"Really?"

"Yup. Actually I accidentally gave someone food poisoning that way."

"Okay I'm sticking to eating down here," Rae laughs.

"Leave the cooking to someone else. The only thing I made without ruining it was a birthday cake for Cookie," I say.

"Cookie?" Rae asks.

"Oh, hehe, Carrie. That's what I call her," I clarify.

"Oh that's a cute nickname for her. Hey if it's alright for me to ask, Did you and Olive fight all the time when you were kids?"

"Well, actually I didn't know Olive until about four years ago," I reply, "The fighting began about a year ago after a drug dealer came into the picture. He kinda caused a complete breakdown in her and that's when this all happened"

Rae gasps. "Aw April I'm sorry. But what was Olive like before all of this?"

"She was so nice, we told each other everything, and she was the first person to try making me go sober," I say.

"That's sad that she started arguing withy you. But—wait where did Olive go to school?" Rae asks, getting nervous.

"Here," I say, "I came from Ohio."

"Um, April I think I have met your sister before."

"Where?" I ask.

"I went to Papen County High."

"Oh…"

"Is that where Olive went?" Rae asks.

"I think so," I reply, I don't know. Probably."

"Cause, you see, when I was in high school I was best friends with a girl name Olive," Rae says.

"Oh… did she look like me?"

"Well, she looked a lot like you. And that's why I was willing to help you cause I was really good friends with that girl and it made me upset to loose her."

"Oh, I only knew one person she knew in high school… but we kinda had to arrest him." I put my head in my hands.

_What's with all those people she went to high school with?_

"Oh well, maybe it could be her but I guess I'll find out later."

"You'll probably find out," I say.

"How?" Rae asks.

"I… don't know. Usually there's a way to find that kind of stuff out though," I say.

"Yeah," Rae shrugs, "maybe your right."

"Well who knows?" I say.

Rae: Yea you never know. *smiles*

"Oh you sure you won't mind staying in our apartment? It's kinda crowded… and our dog is ENOURMOUS."

_Dang it, why did ya have to get us such a big puppy?_

"Nah I think I will be fine. As long as Olive doesn't come back and murder me in my sleep," Rae asks.

"I doubt that would happen otherwise she would have done that to me a long time ago," I laugh.

"True, very true," Rae says.

"I also might need to add that there are six kids."

"My mom had eight," Rae laughs, "With one bathroom."

"Well we've only got one bathroom unless you want to count the café down here," I say, "Eight?"

Rae smiles. "Yup, seven boys and one girl," she points to herself.

"Two boys, four girls," I say, "Only one isn't mine"

"Well its good to have kids around," Rae laughs.

"True, but it does get pretty crazy in here," I add.

"I would say so."

"The dog, though, my mother in law gave it to me to annoy me."

"That's a mother in law for you," Rae says.

"True. She hates me. There's more to me than the short blonde slut she sees."

"Yeah," Rae nods, "there is a blonde that's doing everything she can to make a better life for herself."

"Exactly," I say, "She doesn't get it, and she holds it against me that I have five kids, only two of which are Mark's."

"Well I don't think that's right. At least she has grandkids."

"She also feels old. Cookie calls her Madame Morrible as in Wicked," I laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Rae laughs, "I adore Wicked."

"I was hired into Wicked, then fired," I say.

"Oh really well at least you got to have that part of Wicked for a little while. You would have made an amazing Glinda."

"Thanks," I smile.

"You're welcome. By the way what's it like up there in New York?" Rae asks.

"Well it's large, colorful, full of bright lights, but it can get pretty dangerous," I explain, "I lived in a pretty crappy area actually."

"Oh but still, New York," Rae says, "It's always been my dream to go there."

"It is pretty grand."

"So I've heard."

"Who knows, maybe you'll go one day. It isn't too far away," I point out.

"True."

"I used to have to go back and forth all the time before I moved over here. I've had to move back and forth a lot… good thing I don't own much," I add.

"Yeah, I would say so," I laugh.

"Well I just have a handful of clothes, five kids, and Mark has a heap of film supplies."

"Mark films?" Rae asks.

"A lot," I nod, "He likes to put together documentaries."

"That's cool."

"He even got a job at Buzzline for a while before he quit," I add.

"Wow, you know you actually do have a really fun life. I mean, a husband that films, you've been on Broadway. Seems way more exciting than mine."

"It's definitely fulfilling. Never a day's break," I say with laugh.

"True," Rae laughs.

"Always something happening ranging from crazy sisters to a day with the kids"

"Yeah."

"Of course that always comes with a bit of craziness sometimes," I point out.

"So I've heard," Rae says looking at her coffee.

"Well that's what I get for having a busy life," I laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well ya know tons about me, how's your life going?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Oh um, well. I live in an apartment about ten minutes from here. And I'm a writer but I don't have a good enough idea right now to write a good book. And my parents died when I was nine so I don't really have a family right now."

"Oh, really? When you were nine?" I ask.

"Yes, they died in a car accident. I was at school that day. That's why I try to never forget my friend. she was there when I needed her." Rae looks down sadly at her coffee.

I take a drink of my coffee.

"I grew up alone."

"Really, no parents either?" Rae asks.

"Nope," I say, "I was abandoned as a baby because my mom had an affair. I gave up living in foster homes so I took off on my own at six. I just found my way here and then by chance came across my sister."

"Wow that's just amazing," Rae says, "At six years old. Gosh, April, I got to give it to you. Wait, did you just say you moved here?"

"Yeah. There is the problem though that I dropped out of school though."

"Really, when?"

"I was a senior," I say, "I thought I'd make it in Broadway so I left. Then everything else I told you about happened."

"Well, at least you were confident you could do it."

"Turns out I didn't," I add, "but things turned out okay not counting the changing waitress jobs and never a permanent home… and constantly changing jobs."

"That's true, you have a family that loves you and that's all that matters."

"That's what I mean. I turned out pretty well despite the way I grew up, but I can be kind of stupid sometimes."

Rae gets ready to take a bite out of her turnover when she stops dead.

"April, THAT'S IT!

"What?" I ask.

"You! Your life, that's the kind of story I've been looking for," Rae exclaims.

"You're going to write a story about my life?"

_That's actually not a bad idea._

"Yes, it's perfect! Even though you've had a hard life, you're happy. That's what people need to learn, April, thank you." Rae hugs me, "If you let me use your story I will give you half of the money I earn

"Sure, I'll let you use it…" I say hugging her back, "do you want all those details? Some can get kinda graphic."

_You know, the drug use, dirty jobs, so on and so fourth. _

"Not graphic, but a little but detailed. Oh April thank you so much."

"Of course!" I smile, "We might have to go clean up a few parts though," I laugh.

"True," Rae laughs, "but still this could be a bestselling book."

"It definitely has potential" I say laughing.

Rae nods. "Gosh all this talking is making me tired. You want to head up to bed?"

"Sure," I say heading up the stairs.

Rae sits down on the couch. "This is a nice little place you have, April."

"Thanks, it's kind of small for how many people live here, but I'm not complaining."

"I wouldn't be either."

Just then Mark walks in, "Oh, hi."

"Mark, this is Rae," I say. "Rae, Mark."

"Hi, Mark, nice to met you." Rae shakes Mark's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Rae," Mark replies.

"April's already told me so much about you."

"Oh, well that's good to know… I think," Mark laughs.

"Trust me they were all good."

"Don't worry about that, it's just your mom I complained about," I say to Mark.

"Well that's fine," Mark replies.

"April, tell him about the book," Rae says.

"Oh, Mark, Rae's gonna write a book about my life."

"Really?" Mark asks Rae, "I have some videos I can show you too."

_Oh he better not be talking about that stuff he filmed with me and the Bohemians. _

"Are you talkin' about THOSE ones?" I ask, giving him my _don't you dare_ looks.

"What those videos are you talkin about? And yea I would love to."

"You don't wanna see those," I say giving Mark a half glare.

"Um, I think I will pass, thanks though, Mark," Rae says.

"Mark has some videos from a while back, they're kinda humiliating to me," I laugh, "that's what he was talkin' about."

"Oh well maybe I could see some of those."

* * *

**Oh hey I gotta announce here that I'm planning on writing Rae's biography on April. I'll post it later or maybe even on this story, I'm still deciding. I can see it now! Bestselling book in the **_**New York Times, The Biography of April Rhodes (or whatever we end up titling it) by Rae (insert last name here)**_


End file.
